Kau Siapa?
by Kalong no kitsune
Summary: Tolong, katakan padaku.Katakan jawabannya padaku, karena ini membuatku pusing. Kau melakukann banyak hal, dan aku tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya bagiku. /AU


Kau Siapa?

.

Tolong, katakan jawabannya padaku, karena ini membuatku pusing. Kau melakukann banyak hal, dan aku tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya bagiku.

.

Disclaimer : gak tau… /dikemplang

Chara : Kaneki, Rize, Tsu-si-ayam Shuu(?).

Peringatan : gaje, salah ketik, eyd ancur, OOC kuadrat (ya, KUADRAT/caps) dan tidak menghayati serta tidak penting.

Nulisnya sekitar 2 jam '-')a hehe /? *gakpenting* dan kalau mau kasi flame, silahkan…

.

Aku tahu semua ini adalah kesalahan.

Bahkan saat aku menatapmu secara diam-diam, sudah terlihat jelas.

Tapi kau terus memancingku dengan senyuman itu.

Ah, apakah aku baru saja mencoba untuk menyalahkan orang lain dan keadaan?

Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik. Ya, aku tahu itu dengan jelas bahwa kau melakukannya agar orang lain bahagia.

Hanya saja, kupikir, untukku, kau terlalu baik.

Kau menolongku. Tanpa niat apapun.

Tentu saja. Apa mungkin kau bisa memanfaatkan ornag tidak berguna sepertiku?

Tapi jikapun benar, akan kulakukan.

Kau menolongku secara berlebihan. Kupikir, aku menyukaimu.

Karena kau begitu baik? Karena kau begitu pengertian? Karena senyumanmu yang kau berikan padaku setiap kali orang-orang nampak tidak menyukaiku? Entahlah.

Aku merasa nyaman. Itu saja. Dan kau selalu bilang, mereka meperhatikanku karena aku begitu tampan.

Kau berbohong. Tapi aku menyukainya.

.

Aku mengerti kenapa semua orang begitu menyukaimu. Orang-orang yang bersembunyi untuk mengintaimu dan mencoba mengkhianatimu pastilah orang bodoh.

Aku tidak mengerti tentang beberapa hal, salah satunya adalah alasanmu berbuat baik padaku.

Kau pasti tahu, bukan?

Beberapa hal tentangku?

Aku yakin, orang-orang bisa mengatakannya kapan saja, pada siapa saja.

Hal lain yang membuatku kagum padamu.

Kau tidak takut padaku? Seperti orang-orang yang selalu menghindar saat aku mencoba menjadi diriku yang dulu?

Ya. Berusaha, huh?

Aku berusaha mendapatkan kehidupanku yang dulu, dan mereka berusaha mendapatkan hidup damai dengan cara menjauhi orang yang nampak berbahaya.

Ironi.

Tapi kenapa,

Kenapa kau tidak mencari hidupmu yang damai itu?

Jauhi, jauhi aku sampai kau mencapai batasmu dalam berlari dariku.

Atau kau terlalu lelah berlari? Haruskah aku yang menjauh darimu?

Begitu…kah?

Aku tidak bisa.

Karena seberapa kalipun aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku untuk lari darimu, rasa cemas akan rasa sepi lebih menyeramkan.

Aku egois, bukan?

"_Aku pembunuh."_

"_Begitu? Ya sudahlah, aku juga sudah pernah membunuh seekor semut. Pfft…"_

Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang begitu pengertian.

Tapi ucapanmu di hari itu membuatku yakin.

Membuatku memiliki semangat hidup, hanya dengan kata-kata.

Bahwa masih ada orang lain di dunia ini yang mau menerima orang-orang yang telah melanggar kodrat sebagai manusia dengan tulus.

Maksudku, membunuh?

Kau tersenyum. Kau tidak bertanya alasanku kenapa, tapi kau seolah mengerti.

Seolah kau tahu bahwa aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya,

Seolah kau tahu bahwa aku ingin agar kau tidak membenciku hanya karena aku tidak mengatakan alasannya padamu,

Seolah kau tahu bahwa aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa aku benci dianggap sebagai sampah.

"_Kau membenciku?"_

"_Untuk apa? Seseorang selalu memiliki alasan dalam setiap tindakan mereka, bukan?"_

.

Kau terlalu baik.

Bahkan pada orang yang menyakitimu.

Aku melihatnya. Kau menyembunyikan air mata itu dibalik kacamata dan perilakumu yang begitu aktif dan riang.

Tanpa masalah yang memusingkan. Kau tersenyum tipis, tertawa kecil saat mendapat masalah.

Tanpa mengeluh. Seolah-olah kau tidak pernah merasakan kesulitan dan kesedihan.

Aku kagum.

Mungkin karena itu, aku menyukaimu?

Kau mengajariku. Untuk mengatakan semua hal padamu. Seperti ucapan orang lain padaku, tapi hanya kukatakan padamu.

Kebencianku pada orang-orang, ketakutanku untuk menyakiti orang lain, kecemasanku mendengar ucapan orang, kelemahanku mengendalikan emosi, kelelahanku akan rasa kesepian.

Dan kau tersenyum, menanggapinya sambil memandangi rintik hujan dan menghirup aroma kopi hitam.

Lalu…

Kapan giliranmu untuk mengatakannya padaku?

.

Ada begitu banyak orang yang kukenal. Ada begitu banyak orang yang mengenalku lebih dahulu daripada kau. Ada begitu banyak orang yang mengatakan padaku, bahwa aku memiliki mereka.

Kenapa?

Itu hanya benar-benar kurasakan padamu?

Apakah karena aku menyukaimu?

Apakah karena kau terlalu baik dan mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untukku?

Terlalu tinggi, ya?

Orang-orang akan salah paham. Aku akan pergi.

Entah itu kapan. Agar mereka tidak berfikir bahwa kau adalah seorang kriminal yang berteman dengan mantan narapidana.

Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu.

Sebagai sahabat, bukankah begitu?

Teman adalah orang yang baik padamu.

Sahabat adalah orang yang selalu ada untukmu dan mencoba mengerti dirimu.

Aku sudah sangat senang jika kau menjadi temanku, dan kau menjadi sahabatku.

Aku menarik kata-kataku terdahulu, saat aku ditahan.

"_Ini tidak adil."_

"Terimakasih. Tuhan."

.

Pria itu?

Ya. Aku tahu.

Tunanganmu, bukan?

Seberapakalipun aku mengucapkannya, aku tetap tidak bisa percaya.

Bertunangan. Bertunangan.

Kau sudah bertunangan, aku tahu.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu.

Aku tahu itu. Sangat tahu.

Aku tahu itu…

Dan seberapakalipun aku mengucapkannya, aku semankin tidak percaya.

Aku tidak pernah cemburu atau sakit hati tentang itu.

Tapi,

Apa kau akan tetap mengajariku untuk hidup?

Maksudku,

Suamimu nanti,

Mungkin akan.

Menjauhkanku dari sahabatku.

Dan aku akan kesepian lagi.

.

Aku tahu diri. Aku cukup tahu diri dengan segala dosa yang kuperbuat.

Ini dosa. Ini dosa. Segalanya dosa.

Bahkan bersamamu adalah dosa.

Aku menyakitimu, aku menyakitinya, aku menyakiti semua orang.

Tsukiyama-_san_, tunanganmu.

Mengetahui hubungan kita yang terlalu dekat.

Mengetahui bahwa aku membunuh bibiku yang telah menindas ibuku sampai mati, walaupun aku tidak sengaja.

(Ah, apa aku menyalahkan orang lain dan keadaan lagi?)

Mengetahui apa yang tidak penting. Menduga hal yang penting, dan itu benar.

Seberapakalipun aku mengatakan bahwa kau sudah bertunangan, aku tetap dan makin tidak percaya.

Seberapakalipun aku meyakinkan bahwa kau adalah sahabatku, aku menolaknya.

Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu.

Aku ingin kau dan aku bersama. Seperti sahabat.

Tapi itu mustahil, ya?

Jadi, ada hubungan yang lebih erat antara orang yang tidak sedarah di atas persahabatan?

Apa itu?

Cinta satu sama lain?

Ah, baiklah. Aku terlalu egois.

Jadi, anggapanku terhadap persahabatan telah salah?

Baiklah.

Sahabat macam apa aku ini?

.

Aku hanya ingin memiliki teman. Aku begitu kesepian.

Dan kau datang, menjadi sahabatku.

Kau mengajarkan banyak hal padaku, sehingga aku bisa hidup dengan lebih baik. Seperti seorang guru.

Dan kau memarahiku saat aku melakukan hal bodoh. Seperti Ibuku tersayang.

Dan kau tersenyum tipis setelah memarahiku, mengelus kepalaku yang memar habis berkelahi. Mengatakan bahwa kau mengerti.

Dan aku mencintaiku.

Bisa kau katakan?

Bisa kau jelaskan?

Siapa kau?

.

Kau adalah Rize. Kamishiro Rize. Gadis berkacamata yang sering membaca buku tentang psikologi, karena kau adalah seorang psikolog. Bertunangan dengan Tsukiyama Shuu sebelum kita bertemu. Mengajarkanku untuk hidup kembali dari kehidupanku yang begitu suram. Gadis bermata indah yang selalu tersenyum saat kita berpapasan.

Aku adalah Kaneki. Ken Kaneki. Pemuda tolol yang membunuh bibinya yang kejam (apa aku menyalahkan orang lain lagi?) tanpa sengaja. Orang yang dijauhi banyak orang karena dianggap kriminal. Menyukai Rize Kamishiro tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dia, yang menyaksikan ini semua, adalah Tuhan. Yang membuat skenario semacam ini.

"_Ini tidak adil."_

"_Terimakasih, Tuhan."_

"Ini adil. Hanya saja, aku merasa sedih."

Aku turut senang. Kau akan hidup bersama orang yang kau cintai, bukan?

Aku hanya tidak mengerti tentang perasaan yang kurasakan padamu.

Kau siapa bagiku?

Aku masih ragu.

.

Sebuah buku tulis yang sepertinya sudah kau tuliskan sesuatu. Kau memberikannya sehari sebelum pernikahanmu.

Kau tersenyum dan pulang terburu-buru.

Kau tidak melihat wajahku yang kusut. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu.

Aku merasa kehilangan sahabatku.

Dan aku membawa pulang buku itu dengan perasaan kacau.

"_Aku tidak ingin mati, aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."_

Kamishiro Rize.

Katakan padaku.

Kau menganggapku sebagai apa?

Siapa kau untukku?

.

Kalimat penutup dalam buku itu mengejutkan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ken Kaneki dan Kamishiro Rize saling mencintai.

Tapi aku mencoba meyakinkan bahwa kita adalah sahabat yang tidak terpisahkan.

Persetan. Yang penting aku merasa nyaman berada denganmu.

Aku tahu kau.

Kau, Kamishiro Rize,

Orang yang kucintai.

Dan,

Istri Tsukiyama Shuu.

.

Aku mencintai Ken Kaneki. Dan aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya. Aku mencoba tetap hidup dengan mengatasi semua kesedihanku dengan senyuman.

Aku mencintainya, dan aku tidak bisa bersama dengannya.

Yah, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Setidaknya. Kita sahabat, bukan?"

.

Tamat.


End file.
